


Bloody technology

by Simbanrat



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Cute, Funny, M/M, One Shot, Sex Tapes, Short & Sweet, doesnt go to plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: Ben wants to make a sex tape, it doesn’t go to plan.I’m sure I’m not the only one to write a fic thanks to the ‘sex tape’ line in last nights episode. I’m guessing there will be a fair few popping up 😂.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Bloody technology

It seemed like such a good idea at the time, as soon as Ben said the words ‘sex tape’ to Kheerat as a joke he couldn’t get the idea out of his head. It wasn’t supposed to be a serious suggestion, merely a way to make his new business colleague a tad uncomfortable, but as if he’d manifested something, Callum called his mobile phone almost as soon as the words had left his mouth.

Now if that ain’t a sign then he don’t know what is.

It was Ben left feeling uncomfortable now, his boyfriend’s voice alone to make something stir within him when he already had the mental images of what they could be doing running through his mind. He’d had to rush off quickly and leave the Panesar’s office. As funny as it would have been to see the other men blush at some of his suggestions, it really wasn’t funny what was going on in his trousers.

No he had to retreat home for a bit of privacy and as he let himself in through the kitchen he was still talking to Callum on the phone. He hadn’t mentioned a tape as he walked through the square, he still had the problem in his pants, but now he was home he was free to bring it up, safe in the knowledge the place was empty.

“Babe we need to make a sex tape” he stated as if it were fact.

No reply.

“Baaaaaaaaaabe, cmon it would be so hot”

Still no reply.

“You can do me” he offered, that usually got a reaction, but still the line was silent.

“Babe?”

He could just about make out some heavy breathing over the line, ‘bingo’ he thought to himself, he knew damn well that his boyfriend couldn’t resist his arse, he knew exactly what to do with it after all even if it wasn’t something Callum actively sought to do often. However in this context, it seemed to be the correct suggestion.

“You wanna do me babe? On camera, hard and fast? I can ride ya if ya want”

“Ben, why are you doing this to me when I’m at the station, this ain’t fair”

“You wanna then?”

“It’s something we can discuss later, when there are less people standing right next to me, so close that they gave me a weird look when you said ‘sex tape’”

Ben laughed at that, imagining his boyfriend going a cute shade of red, his ears pinking up as other coppers heard about the offer of him getting laid that night, Callum chastised him though and told him they’d talk later before he hung up and got back to work. Ben was left to go and take care of the problem in his trousers himself before he started to formulate a plan for their tape.

It didn’t happen for ages though. The house was always full, Lola and Lexi seemed to never go out anymore and Phil was spending a lot more time at home than usual. To make matters worse, Kat was staying over a lot too. Ben shuddered at the thought of what they were getting up to in the next bedroom, thankful that he could take his implant out at night and be spared the noises that produced a pained and haunted expression on his boyfriend’s face.

It was getting onto three weeks since he’d made the initial suggestion and still nothing had happened, they might as well have invited the whole fucking square to move into the house there were that many people coming and going all the time. In the end Ben gave up hopes of it happening there and booked a hotel instead, paying for a room was the only way they were going to get some bloody privacy.

Callum wasn’t sure, he’d have preferred the comfort and familiarity of their own bedroom, but even he was starting to get pissed off by the lack of opportunity. On the night it was due to happen they packed a bag and bid farewell to Lexi. She bitched and moaned that she wanted to go too, especially because they were using the guise of trying out a room in hotel they were looking at for the wedding, but they firmly told her no and left her pouting as they shut the door behind them.

As soon as they checked into the hotel and got in their room they were all over each other, Ben slammed Callum up against the door and attacked his neck with his mouth, sucking at the flesh and nibbling the skin. The taller man had to push him off to remind him the reason for booking a room in the first place and Ben reluctantly pulled himself away so Callum could regain his breath while he went and unzipped his bag.

He pulled out its contents, a digital video camera and tripod. If they were doing this then they were doing it properly. He extended the legs of the tripod and set it up on the desk by the wall and attached the camera to the top. He turned it on and pressed record to make sure it was working, dancing around in front of the red flashing light before walking back and turning it around to check that it recorded ok. It had and they were good to go.

When he turned back to Callum, he’d already stripped out of his clothes and was climbing onto the bed in his full naked glory, Ben smirked to himself and pressed record on the camera again before he walked over to his boyfriend and proceeded to strip down himself. He threw his clothes onto the same chair Callum left his on and got onto the bed, looking towards the camera and angling them so they were in shot.

They were both kneeling on the bed, their erections reaching out for one another when Ben shuffled forwards, reaching out a hand to touch Callum’s face before his lips followed the same path. Just as they were about to kiss, the camera started to beep, the noise disturbing the ambiance in the room. Ben looked over towards it and noticed the red light wasn’t blinking as Callum’s mouth tried to find his, instead catching his ear when Ben turned away at the wrong moment.

“Babe the camera isn’t blinking”

Callum raised an eyebrow and looked over towards it before he shrugged his shoulders in a ‘dunno’ gesture. He didn’t seem too bothered though and went in for another kiss, only to be met with air as Ben climbed off the bed and went over to investigate what had gone on. He rewound what it had recorded and played it back. It seemingly was working ok and the pair of them were framed perfectly. Repositioning the camera and pressing record again, he went back over to the bed and got back into his previous position.

They got as far as kissing this time, their bodies pressed together and Callum’s hand running down Ben’s back, about to cup at his full round arse when the camera started to beep again. Ben pulled his mouth away and glanced over at it, the bastard light had gone out again and he untangled himself from Callum’s long arms to go and see what had gone wrong. Again he played it back but this time there was nothing there. “For fucks sake” he muttered under his breath, pressing harshly at some buttons before the red blinking light came back on again. He stood directly in front of it and gave his dick a quick stroke before going back and pressing stop, rewinding it and checking to see if it had recorded. It had and he was satisfied it was working.

Walking back to the bed he kept an eye on the camera, the red light flashing reassuringly at him but as soon as he lifted a leg to rejoin Callum, it stopped again. “Fuck” he exclaimed, the irritation raising in him and his dick getting harder and more frustrated by the second. Callum reached out and tried to stop him walking away again, by now he’d sat down and crossed his legs, watching Ben walking back and forth to the desk was ruining the mood somewhat for him.

Twenty minutes later Ben was still faffing with the camera, swearing and threatening it. Why Ben thought that telling an inanimate object he’d “smash the living fuck outta ya” would do anything Callum didn’t know. His own irritation had dissipated and instead he was watching his boyfriend fondly, finding him pretty damn cute when he was so angry and worked up. With one final hard prod in an attempt to get the camera to work, it toppled off of the tripod and landed on the wooden floor with a smash.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuck” Ben shouted. Callum couldn’t help but laugh though, his boyfriend spinning around to look at him accusingly with a pout. “Fucking thing” Ben complained as he kicked at the mess of metal sitting on the floor, the lens had rolled a few metres away and there were shards of glass smashed and scattered all over the place. Ben rolled his eyes and went to walk back over to where Callum was sitting and smiling fondly at him.

He only took a couple of steps when he felt something cut his toe, “fuck it” he said as he looked down and saw a bit of glass sticking out, a little smudge of blood starting to spill. “I give up, this is bullshit Call we might as well fucking go home” he complained as he hopped over to the bed, sat down and pulled the bit of glass out of the toe.

Callum went to the bathroom and grabbed him some tissue, taking it back and dabbing it on Ben’s toe for him. He kneeled down on the floor in front of him and told him it was ok, it didn’t matter and they still had their phones. “S’not the same though is it” he complained, but he seemed to warm to the idea more when Callum parted his legs and moved in between them, his hand running up his thighs and landing on his dick.

Ok so all they had was a phone, and reaching for it in the middle of a passionate kiss was distracting, but at least Ben was able to get a decent shot of a couple of things, like his boyfriends head bopping up and down in his lap. It wasn’t what he intended, but laying in bed afterwards, sated and exhausted, they watched the phone together. It provided the general gist of what they got up to and Callum promised that the next time it would be much better.

For starters he was going to take charge of the bloody camera.


End file.
